Lucifer
History Lucifer was the second of the archangels created by God. He was the most beloved of God's angels, and was fiercely devoted to his Creator as well. And then God created humans and commanded his angels to bow down to them. Lucifer, considering humans to be lesser beings, refused. Eventually, his arrogance grew and he attempted to begin a rebellion against God. He approached his brother Michael about this -- Michael rejected Lucifer and had the archangel cast out of Heaven. Lucifer either left Heaven with the Angel Tablet, or quickly acquired it upon his banishment to Earth. Either way, he hid the tablet in one of his crypts and warded it against angels. Lucifer approached Eden and convinced Gadreel to allow him entry. Inside the Garden, Lucifer began to corrupt Lilith's soul so that, pon her death, her soul would descend to Hell and become the first of Lucifer's demons. Lilith was soon banished from Eden and replaced with Eve. Lucifer, however, was still in the Garden and twisted the minds of Adam and his new wife -- they, too, were banished from the Garden. After this, God ordered Michael to cast Lucifer to Hell. Lucifer continued his corruption of humanity, turning his attention to Abel. He convinced Abel to listen to him, rather than to God. In order to save his brother's soul, Cain made a deal with Lucifer -- that his own soul would go to Hell if Abel's could go to Heaven. Lucifer agreed, with the caveat that Cain had to be the one to kill Abel. Cain agreed and was given the Mark of Cain and the First Blade. Cain killed Abel, and was banished from the rest of humanity. When he eventually died, his soul descended to Hell and began training the Knights of Hell, who were handpicked by Lucifer. Due to Lucifer's crimes of bringing evil into humanity, God created a cage to hold Lucifer in Hell and locked it with 600 seals -- though only 66 Seals had to be broken to release Lucifer from the cage. Despite his imprisonment, Lucifer was still considered ruler of Hell and was treated as a deity by the demons of Hell. Imprisonment The demon Azazel quickly proved himself to be Lucifer's most fiercely loyal servant. Eventually, Azazel escaped to Earth with the sole purpose of freeing Lucifer from his cage. Finally, in 1972 CE, Azazel possessed a priest in St. Mary's Convent in Ilchester, MD and slaughtered eight nuns. This allowed Lucifer to speak to directly to Azazel through the corpse of one of the nuns. Lucifer explained to Azazel about the seals, explaining specifically that Lilth was the final seal and a special child with psychic powers would be necessary to kill her. Azazel created numerous special children to achieve this end -- and began scheming to have Lilith released upon the Earth as well. The 66 Seals After Lilith was released, it was not long before the First Seal was broken -- after being dragged to Hell, Dean Winchester eventually gave in to his torturer and began to torture other innocent souls. This allowed the other seals to be broken. The other seals, including the Rising of the Witnesses, the summoning of Samhain, the sacrifice of two Reapers under the Solstice moon, and more were all broken in short order. Not realizing that Lilith was the final seal, Sam Winchester killed her and released Lucifer from Hell. The Apocalypse Lucifer was freed but needed to find a vessel to hold him. Ultimately, he found a lonely man named Nick whose family had been murdered. Lucifer began to mentally torture Nick until, finally, Nick consented to be Lucifer's vessel. This gave Lucifer much of his former strength back, and such Lucifer began to seek his true vessel -- Sam Winchester. Sam withstood Lucifer's attempts to convince him to say yes. The archangel's presence began to wear away at Nick's flesh. Nevertheless, Lucifer summoned the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse and bound them to him, in order to enact the Apocalypse. When a group of deities sought to stop Lucifer, he destroyed their corporeal forms -- and his brother Gabriel. Finally, Sam gave his consent to Lucifer -- though, unbeknownst to Lucifer -- this was part of a scheme to trap him in his cage once more. Lucifer proved stronger than expected, taking full control of Sam's body and nearly completing his Apocalypse. Finally, he traveled to Stull Cemetery to face off against Michael -- as is destined. During the confrontation, Sam briefly gained control of his body and Lucifer and Michal were both thrown into the portal to Lucifer's Cage. Powers & Abilities *Near-Omnipotence - Lucifer's power is virtually incalcuable. *Immortality - Lucifer has an infinite lifespan. *Angelic Possession - Lucifer can only have a physical form on Earth if he takes possession of a living being, and this can only be done with consent. *Invulnerability - Lucifer is impervious to most forms of damage. Lucifer cannot even be killed by the Colt. *Cosmic Knowledge - Lucifer has vast knowledge of the multiverse. *Superhuman Strength - Lucifer, whilst in a vessel, has incredible physical strength -- he is stronger than deities or virtually any being. Lucifer is even stronger than any other archangel save Michael. *Super Stamina - Lucifer does not need to eat or sleep. *Healing - if Lucifer's vessel is hurt or damaged, it will instantly heal. *Shapeshifting - even within a vessel, Lucifer can adopt the form of any living or deceased being. *Teleportation - when outside of his Cage, Lucifer can travel from place to place instantly. *Empathy - Lucifer can read the emotions of other people. *Telekinesis - Lucifer has extremely powerful telekinesis and can even rip other beings apart with just the power of his mind. *Dream Walking - Lucifer has the ability to enter another person's dreams. *Thermokinesis - Lucifer can alter temperatures, and his mere presence causes dramatic temperature drops. *Supernatural Perception - Lucifer can see invisible beings and can detect the true nature of beings in altered forms. *Weather Manipulation - Lucifer's presence causes severe shifts in weather and temperature. *Biokinesis - Lucifer can alter the biology of a victim with the power of his mind. *Reality Warping - Lucifer taught Gabriel everything he knows about altering reality. *Spell Casting - Lucifer is capable of crafting even the most advanced spells. *Resurrection - Lucifer can restore life to deceased humans, Fae, Wesen, demons, or angels. *Terrakinesis - Lucifer's mere presence can cause an earthquake, at a massive, global range. *Precognition - Lucifer is able to see and predict the future, though not in its entirety. *Torturing - Lucifer is highly skilled at physical and mental torture. *White Light - Lucifer is capable of causing destruction with a brilliant white light. *Psychic Projection - even without a vessel, Lucifer is able to present a psychic projection of any form he chooses to anyone he chooses. Weaknesses *The Colt - though incapable of killing him, the Colt could wound Lucifer. *Archangels - archangels are powerful enough to hurt Lucifer. *Archangel Blades - an archangel blade could kill Lucifer. *Lucifer's Cage - Lucifer's Cage can contain Lucifer in Hell. *Enochian Sigils - Enochian Sigils can ward against Lucifer. Appearances Supernatural *Sin City (mention only) *Are You There, God? It's Me, Dean Winchester (mention only) *Lucifer Rising *Sympathy for the Devil *Free to Be You and Me *The End *Changing Channels (mention only) *Abandon All Hope... *The Song Remains the Same (mention only) *Hammer of the Gods *Two Minutes to Midnight (mention only) *Swan Song Source Lucifer is derived from the character in Supernatural. Category:Characters Category:Main Villains Category:Secondary Characters Category:Angel Characters Category:Residents of Hell Category:Supernatural Characters Category:Villains Category:Historical Figures